King of thieves
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Blossom is a beautiful woman, Brick is a thief, Butch and Boomer are his hentch men, Bubbles is Boomers girlfriend, Buttercup is a woman on a revenge trip against Dexter who is Blossoms ex-husband. See what for a musical adventure they have with each other.


The king of Thieves

In a country far away from here where we live there was a beautiful princess. Her name was Blossom and she was forced by her family to get married to Prince Dexter. But she didn't like him. One evening she got a visit from Brick the king of Thieves, he was very mysterious.

"Um hello? Who is there?" Blossom called out worried.

Brick hides behind her wardrobe.

"What a disappointment. I would give anything for somebody to rescue me from Dexter," Blossom sighed with disappointment.

Brick comes out of his hiding place and look's Blossom straight in the eyes.

"It is not your fantasy Blossom. I am really here…" Brick told her with a warm smile.

Blossom was shocked when she saw the red thief in her bedroom staring at her.

"Who are you… what do you want from me?" Blossom asked him scared.

"I am the king of thieves and I want to… conquer your heart. I love you Blossom," Brick explained himself chuckling.

"But I am already engaged sir. I am not allowed to fall in love. Otherwise I will be thrown out. I have to stay loyal to my husband." Blossom told him.

"But do you love your husband? In other words… does he love you?" Brick asked her.

"No. We are being forced to get married. Please go before somebody discovers you here. You might get thrown in prison just because you are talking to me." Blossom warned him.

Brick nodded and gives Blossom a hug. Before he goes he kissed Blossom deep and hypnotises her with his love. Then she watches how he runs off and goes straight back to sleep. Through the rest of the night she dreams of this mysterious guy.

* * *

The next morning Blossom gets up, has her breakfast and puts on a beautiful pink dress. Her parents King Anton and Queen Doris were overwhelmed by how pretty their only Princess daughter looked.

The evening came quickly and it was time for Dexter's and Blossoms engagement party. It was a mighty Ball with all the wealthy people, other kings and queens and even the bishop has arrived just to see the lovely couple. Blossoms mother quietens everybody down for her only daughter's big performance.

"Blossom can you please play a piece of music for our guests?" Her mother asked her.

"Of course. I will sing the song: Love Story." Blossom said happy.

Blossoms Song **Love story**:

**"We were both young when I first saw you.**

**I closed my eyes and the flashback starts.**

**I'm standing there.**

**On the balcony in summer air.**

**See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.**

**See you make your way through the crowed and say hello.**

**Little did I know? **

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles.**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet.**

**And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don´t go.**

**And I said: Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.**

**I'll be waiting all there is left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**

**It's a love story. Baby just says yes.**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**

**We keep quiet because we are dead if they knew.**

**So close your eyes. **

**Skip this town for a little while.**

**Whoa-oh because you were Romeo and I was a scarlet letter.**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet.**

**But you were everything to me.**

**I was begging you please don´t go.**

**And I said: Romeo takes me somewhere we can be alone.**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**

**It's a love Story. Baby just say yes. **

**Romeo save me. They are trying to tell me how to feel.**

**This love is difficult. But it is re-eal.**

**Don´t be afraid we will make it out of this mess.**

**It's a love story. Baby just says yes.**

**I got tired of waiting. Wondering if you were ever **

**Coming around.**

**My faith in you was fading.**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town.**

**And I said.**

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone.**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come.**

**Is this in my head I don´t know what to think.**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring **

**And said: **

**Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone.**

**I love you and that's all I really know.**

**I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress.**

**It's a love story.**

**Baby just says yes.**

**Because we were both young when I first saw you." Blossom sang absolutely perfect. **

All the guests were overwhelmed by Blossoms music. She bowed down and then she saw the red eyes at the bay windows. She was very embarrassed.

"I hope you all liked my performance and enjoy the rest of the party," Blossom said with a cheeky grin.

With those words she ran from the stage and straight into the gardens. There she sees the red figure running into the maze. Blossom followed him until they reached a love well in the middle of the maze.

"Oh there you are sir. I was worried that we won't see each other forever." Blossom told Brick.

"Why do you want to see me?" Brick asked her confused.

"Because I love you." Blossom told Brick and looked deep in his red eyes.

Blossom grabs Brick and gives him a deep passionate kiss.

"Can you take me with you tonight please? I want to stay with you forever." Blossom begged Brick.

"Of course I can. But don´t be afraid of what we are going to do. Go back to the party before they send their knights out to get you back." Brick warned her before hand.

Blossom nodded and runs straight back to the party. As she arrived she had to dance with Dexter. 20 minutes later the party was disturbed by the Rowdyruffboys the thieves. They had a girl with them who was seeking revenge. Her name is Buttercup. Mart and she was the best female thief in the howl country.

"You know what to do. Go." Buttercup called out to the others.

"Do what ever you like… but Dexter belongs to me and only me…" Brick called out to his men.

It was a bloody fight and the boys sang: The boys are back.

**The boys are back.**

**"Take it back to the place when**

**You know it all began." Brick started.**

**"We can be anything**

**We wanna be." Boomer continued.**

**"You can tell by the noise**

**That the boys are back again." Butch sang chuckling.**

**"Together making history." Brick sang.**

**"It's time to show how." The 3 boy's sang at the same time.**

**"To be a super hero." Boomer sang.**

**"Just like a showdown." All 3 sang again in equal.**

**"Will Smith and Bobby DeNero" Butch sang.**

**"Were the best, no doubt." The 3 sang again equal to each other.**

**"Turn it like we u****sed to do." Brick sang next.**

**"This is our town." All 3 sang at the same time.**

**"And I'm telling you oh!" Boomer sang next.**

**"The boys are back! (HEY).**

**The boys are back!**

**The boys are back,**

**Gonna do it again,**

**Gonna wake up the neighbourhood!**

**The boys are back!(Yeah)**

**The boys are back!**

**Climbing up the walls, **

**Anytime we want,**

**The word is out.**

**The boys are back!" All 3 sang again in harmony. **

**"The boys are back,**

**Back to save the day!" Butch sang.**

**"The boys are back!**

**(Oh yeah)." Brick sang.**

**"Keep doing it right.**

**Keep fighting for every single time." Boomer sang.**

**"Undefeated here in our h****ouse, yeah!" Butch sang.**

**"We can rock, we can shook,**

**Anytime we like." Brick sings.**

**"And tonight were going all out." Boomer continued the song.**

**"This time, we'll show how**

**To be a superhero.**

**Just like a show down." All 3 boy's sang equally.**

**"Wanna dance, no doubt**

**Doing it like we used to do." Butch sang.**

**"This is our time." All 3 sang again in harmony. **

**"And I'm telling you aaar." Brick sings.**

**"The boys are back,**

**The boys are back.**

**The boys are back.**

**Gonna do it again." All 3 sang together.**

**"Gonna wake up the neighbourhood." Boomer sang.**

**"The boys are back,**

**The boys are back." The 3 sang again together.**

**"Climbing up the walls.**

**Any time ****we ****want****." Butch sang.**

**"The ****word****is**** out.**

**The boys are back." Brick sang.**

**"Here to change the world.**

**To solve the mystery." Boomer continued to sing.**

**"About the battle.**

**Save the girls." Butch sings.**

**"No one can stop us now.**

**We're the ones that make the rules. Stop dance." Brick sings.**

**"The boys are back." Boomer sang.**

**"The boys are back." Butch sang.**

**"The boys are back." Brick sang.**

**"Gonna do it again." Boomer sang.**

**"Gonna wake up the neighbourhood." Butch sang.**

**"No need to worry because." Brick sang.**

**"The boys are back." Boomer sang.**

**"The boys are back." Butch sings.**

**"The boys are back.**

**Gonna do it again." Brick sings.**

**"And we make it look good." Boomer sings.**

**"The boys are back (yeah).**

**The boys are back." Butch sings.**

**"Taking down the walls.**

**Anytime we want." Brick sings.**

**"I'm sure that you know by now." Boomer sings.**

**"The boys are back." Butch sings.**

But the plan backfired and Dexter put Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup in a tower for their own protection.

"Don't worry fair maids. I will look after you." Dexter said chuckling.

"Talk to the hand monkey. But you are disturbing us." Buttercup snapped at him mad.

Prince Dexter went back to his home.

Bubbles: "To get out of here we need a hero. Let's sing: I need a Hero." Bubbles suggested.

**I need a Hero**

**"Where have all the good men gone.**

**And where are all the gods?" Blossom sings.**

**"Where the street-wise Hercules is.**

**To fight the rising odds?" Bubbles sings.**

**"Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?" Buttercup sings.**

**"Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need." Blossom sings.**

**"I need a hero.**

**I'm holding out for a hero until the end of the night.**

**He's gotta be strong.**

**And he's gotta be fast.**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.**

**I need a hero.**

**I'm holding out for a hero until the morning light.**

**He's gotta be sure.**

**And it's gotta be soon.**

**And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life." All 3 sing at the same time.**

**"Some where after midnight.**

**In my wildest fantasy." Bubbles sings.**

**"Somewhere just beyond my reach.**

**There is someone reaching back for me." Blossom sings.**

**"Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat." Buttercup sings.**

**"It's Gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet." Bubbles sings.**

**"I need a hero.**

**I'm holding out for a hero until the end of the night.**

**He's gotta be strong.**

**And he's gotta be fast.**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.**

**I need a hero.**

**I'm holding out for a hero until the morning light.**

**He's gotta be sure.**

**And it's gotta be soon.**

**And he's gotta be larger than life.**

**I need a hero.**

**I'm holding out for a hero until the end of the night." All 3 sing at the same time.**

**"Up where the mountains meet the heaven above." Blossom sings.**

**"Out where the lightning splits the sea." Bubbles sings.**

**"I would swear that there is someone,**

**Somewhere watching me." Buttercup sings.**

**"Through the wind and the chill and the rain." Blossom sings.**

**"And the storm and the flood." Bubbles sings.**

**"I can feel his approach,**

**Like the fire in my blood." Buttercup sings.**

**"I need a hero.**

**I'm holding out for a hero until the end of the night.**

**He's gotta be strong.**

**And he's gotta be fast.**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.**

**I need a hero.**

**I'm holding out for a hero until the morning light.**

**He's gotta be sure.**

**And it's gotta be soon.**

**And he's gotta be larger than life.**

**I need a hero.**

**I'm holding out for a hero until the end of the night,**

**He's gotta be strong.**

**And he's gotta be fast.**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.**

**I need a hero.**

**I'm holding out for a hero until the morning light.**

**He's gotta be sure.**

**And he's gotta be soon. **

**And he's gotta be larger than life.**

**I need a hero:" All 3 sing at the same time.**

After the song Blossom noticed that there were some hooks and a ladder at their window. Bubbles looked outside and saw Boomer mechanically working on their window to break them out.

"Boomer? How did you get up here?" Bubbles asked him surprised.

"By the ladder that was standing at the side. Brick the window is locked," Boomer explained and then called down.

"Wow you have noticed that? I will help you." Brick said in a mocking tone.

Brick climbs the ladder up to Boomer.

"How are we going to open the window?" Boomer asked him confused.

"Like this." Brick said grinning evil.

He lifts Boomer on his shoulders and rams Boomers head throw the glass windows.

"BRICKKKKK don't you dare. AUA." Boomer screamed shocked.

Boomer was now bleeding from his head, with a lot of cute wounds and peaces of Brocken glass sticking out.

"Boomer are you alright?" Bubbles asked her lover worried.

"Aua. Yes I am fine. Come down your Highnesses before the dragon Returns." Boomer advised them.

"A dragon?" Bubbles asked amassed.

"Wow. You have beaten a dragon?" Blossom asked them amassed by their speed.

"Well… no…not quite. Butch is dealing with that problem." Boomer said unsure what is going on.

All 5 climb back down the ladder and search for Butch. Butch suddenly appears in front of them and lifts all 5 on to the dragon who was not dead as they might have suspected.

"An easy way to get back home. Come on." Butch called to his friends.

The dragon fly's all the way around the city and lands 10 minutes later at the end of town.

"Wow. You have done a great job boy's." Blossom beamed with pried.

"Wow. When we need a hero then we know who to call." Bubbles said happy.

"Thank you girls." The RRB said happy.

"Um? Buttercup what's wrong? Why are you so quiet?" Butch asked as he noticed she didn't say anything.

"In case you haven't noticed yet I will demonstrate it to you. First you have let our transport, driver escape," Buttercup snapped mad.

Everyone looked around and the dragon was really gone.

"Oh. And what is the second?" The RRB's asked her confused.

"Secondly over there are some horses that we can take to get to the castle. And third we have to disguise ourselves from other robbers in case we might be robbed. Ore if we are discovered we might be caught killed and buried. So let's get to work. Your Highnesses can you to please get into those carrier baskets, because if we are noticed by somebody, we will have trouble," Buttercup explained.

"How should we disguise ourselves?" Boomer asked her.

"With sheets as a long coat and another sheath as a turban. With that disguises we can pretend to be calvarias from Egypt." Buttercup suggested.

"We have to inform the king to tell him we are on our way to bring Princess Blossom and princess Bubbles back home," Boomer noticed.

So Buttercup sends a message with her golden eagle all the way to the king whom she has stolen from him. Everyone put on there costumes and rode back to the palace. It took 2 days, but they were greeted by the king with a massive feast after he had read Buttercups letter.

"Thanks a lot Brick, Boomer, Butch and Buttercup that you have saved Princess Blossom and Bubbles. Can you forgive me Blossom that I wanted you to marry a frog?" The King said very happy and then asked his daughter a bit ashamed of himself.

"You are forgiven father if I can marry Brick. Daddy I love him." Blossom told her father happy.

Everyone looked at Blossom with a big shock. Even Brick didn't see that coming. Buttercup sneaked out of the feast and walked over to her horse.

"Of course you may. Brick you have the honour of marrying my daughter." The King said smiling at them happy.

"Thank you your highness. She means more to me than my own life." Brick said really happy.

"Your highness. Can I marry Bubbles please? I love her too." Boomer asked the king.

Everybody looked at Boomer with wide eyes and Bubbles hugged him happily.

"Of course you may get married to each other. You even have my blessing. Butch you can have one of my other princesses as your wife." The King permitted and then looked at Butch.

"Thank you your Highness. But there is just one girl I would like to go through my life with me. Um …Where is she?" Butch explained, and then noticed Buttercup was gone.

Buttercup is on her horse and is ready to ride off. Butch discovered her and runs after her.

"Buttercup please wait." Butch called out to her.

"Why should I wait fore you? I have to get back home." Buttercup asked him confused.

Butch lifts Buttercup off her horse.

"Because I love you." Butch told her a little scared.

Butch wraps his Arms around Buttercup tight in his grip. Buttercup Starts to cry and pulls out of his grip.

"Butch I… I love you too… but I can't stay with you. I have to get back home. My poor father has sent me a letter telling me that my mother is very ill. And I am the only person in the family that can cure her with herbs. If I am not there on time then she could die." Buttercup explained to him before crying.

"Then let me go with you." Butch begged her.

"I can't allow you to be in danger just because there is a problem in my family. Please let me go." Buttercup begged him back.

To show Butch that she means it Buttercup starts singing: I gotta go my own way.

**Gotta go my own way**

**"I gotta say what's on my mind.**

**Something about us doesn't seem right these days.**

**Life keeps getting in the way.**

**When ever we try, some how the plan.**

**It is always rearranged.**

**It's so hard to say,**

**But I gotta do what's best for me,**

**You'll be ok.**

**I've got to move on and be who I am.**

**I just don´t belong here.**

**I hope you understand,**

**We might find a place in this**

**World some day,**

**But at least for now.**

**I gotta go my own way.**

**Don´t wanna leave it all behind,**

**But I get my hopes up**

**And I watch them fall every time,**

**Another colour turns to grey**

**And it's so hard to watch it all**

**Slowly fade away.**

**I'm leaving today.**

**Because I gotta do what's best for me,**

**You'll be ok.**

**I've got to move on and be who I am.**

**I just don´t belong here.**

**I hope you understand,**

**We might find a place in this world someday,**

**But at least for now.**

**I gotta go my own way." Buttercup sings perfectly.**

**"What about us?**

**What about everything we've**

**Been through?" Butch askes her whiles singing. **

**"What about trust?" Buttercup asks him.**

**"You know I never wanted to hurt you." Butch replies back singing.**

**"What about me?" Buttercup asked him.**

**"What am I supposed to do?" Butch askes her whiles singing.**

**"I gotta leave but…" Buttercup sings.**

**"I'll miss you." They both sing perfectly together. **

**"So, I've got to move on and**

**Be who I am." Buttercup sings.**

**"Why you have to go?" Butch asks her/sings.**

**"I just don't belong here.**

**I hope you understand." Buttercup explains/sings.**

**"Trying to understand." Butch sings.**

**"We might find a place in this **

**World someday, but at least for now.**

**I've gotta go my own way.**

**I've got to move on and be who I am." Buttercup sings.**

**"What about us?" Butch sings/asks her.**

**"I just don´t belong here,**

**I hope you understand." Buttercup sings.**

**"Trying to understand." Butch sings with more tears falling from his face.**

**"We might find a place in this **

**World some day,**

**But right now.**

**I gotta go my own way.**

**I gotta go my own way.**

**I gotta go my own way." Buttercup finishes the song.**

Buttercup looks seriously into Butches eyes.

"Ok. But can you promise me to come back? Because I might die from a broken heart with out you. " Butch begs Buttercup.

"Ok, but don't ride after me. I will return at my own pace when the time is right. Goodbye Butch." Buttercup said.

Butch watches as Buttercup rides off. Then he returns to the castle and breaks down in tears. For the first time in his life he was really in love and his love has to leave him. His brothers are shocked as they saw him in this state.

"My dear brother. What is wrong?" Brick asked him worried.

"Nothing… it's nothing." Butch said trying to hide his sadness.

"Don't talk mist, you have never cried in your life before. What made you so disappointed?" Boomer asked him confused.

"Can I look at Butch please?" Bubbles asked the boy's.

"Um of course?" Brick said confused.

"Bubbles? What are you doing?" Blossom asked her friend worried.

"I just have to look into Butches eyes and then I know what is wrong with him." Bubbles explained.

Bubbles look deep into Butches eyes and there she sees just what Butch is missing.

"Wow. Butch you are missing Buttercup. Am I right?" Bubbles asked chuckling.

Everybody was shocked. Butch is in love with Buttercup. And to confirm there guess Butch nods. Brick and Boomer fainted. Bubbles is laughing and Blossom is shaking her head.

"What can I do about it? Rip my own heart out of my breast and die from love sickness?" Butch asked them as he whips his tears from his almost red eyes.

Brick looks at Boomer and they shake their heads.

"No my dear brother. You will stay here with us and have a wonderful time with us at our wonderful wedding," Brick said happy and excited for the big day.

"It is going to take place tomorrow. Hurray," Boomer cheered with excitement.

While they celebrate in the palace at the other end of the Kingdom Buttercups arrives at the gates of her home town. Buttercup jumps from her horse, runs up to the gate and bangs on the door.

"Who are you?" The Guard of her city asks her.

"My Name is Buttercup Mart. I am here because I have to get to my sick mother. Please let me through. If you don´t my poor mother will die. Please," Buttercup begged him.

"What is your mothers name?" The Guard asked her.

"My mother is called Laura Mart. She lives in house 100." Buttercup explained to him.

"Ok. You may come in." The Guard said.

Buttercup rides inside and comes in seconds to her mother. Buttercups mother had pail white skin, long ravened curls and green emerald eyes.

"Mother? How are you?" Buttercup asked her worried.

"Who… who is there?" Her mother called out scared.

"Mother, it is me. Buttercup Mart, your daughter." Buttercup introduced herself to her mum.

"I… I don't have a daughter. I live with my husband alone since 30 years. Can you please come into the light so that I can see you?" Her mother asked her, clearly suffering from amnesia.

Buttercup walks up to her mother and she was shocked.

"Who are you?" Her mother asked her as she couldn't recognise her daughter.

"It is me your daughter from Peter Mart, Buttercup Mart. Come on. You need a bath. You smell." Buttercup said as she smelt the air in their home.

Buttercup washes her mother, cleans her teeth and helps her to put on her nightgown. Then she cooks for her a nice soup. Her mother gets her memory back.

"I… I know who you are. Oh Buttercup I thought I had lost you forever." Buttercup's mum said as she finally hugged her daughter and cried again.

"But mother. I would never leave you in great danger whenever you might need me. Why did you throw my father out of the house? Where is he now?" Buttercup asked her mother worried.

"Peter was kidnapped by the Vikings who have robbed our town. I don't know if he is still alive. And on that day I lost my memory. And on that day your father sent you that letter as he saw that I was poisoned by a plant from the Vikings." Her mother explained to her quickly.

"Do you know what the Vikings wanted?" Buttercup asked her confused about the Viking attack.

"They said that they wanted to attack the King on his weakest day." Her mother explained to her.

"On his weakest day? Of course the wedding. I have to ride back to the castle and warn them. Thank you mother please look after your self." Buttercup said excited as she worked the puzzle out.

"I will my dear daughter. Now hurry up. And take this with you as proof of the Vikings." Her mother advised her.

It was a trumpet from the captain with the words Vikings on it. Buttercup saddled her horse and rides in full speed back to the castle. Luckily she knows all the short cuts. She saw that the Vikings were just one days ride away from the palace.

* * *

Buttercup presses her horse on and jumps over the palace gardens wall. Right into the planning for the wedding of Brick, Blossom, Boomer and Bubbles.

"What the hell is going on?" Brick asked confused.

"Buttercup. You are alive. Why are you back?" Bubbles asked her friend confused.

"To protect you your Highness. You must build straight away an army. The Vikings are going to try to conquer your Kingdom tomorrow." Buttercup told them as fast as she could.

"We have to tell our King right away." Blossom said.

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer and Butch ran straight into the throne room where the King was counting his money.

"100, 200, 300… I just love counting my money… um. Come in." The king first said and then called out as he heard a knock.

Brick, Boomer, Butch, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are now kneeling in front of the King.

"What is going on Buttercup? Why are you back? How is your mother? Is she better now?" The King asked as he recognised the country's hero again.

"Yes your Highness. She is a lot better. But the Vikings have conquered the Kingdom in the South where I live. They are now in front of this Kingdom and they will take it down with a million men. You have to stop them before you are going to be killed." Buttercup warned him.

"Have you got any proof?" The King asked a bit mad.

"Yes this horn." Buttercup said.

Buttercup gives the horn to the king that she has found at her house. The king looks at his daughter worried.

"Hey there is something written on the horn. It is a language that we can't recognise." Butch pointed out as he looked at the horn.

"It is Greek. I love reading the language. Lets see… great. You have already won this war." Buttercup said happy after she recognised what the horn said.

Everybody looks at Buttercup with shock.

"We have already won this war? How? We only have l8000 men while they have Billions. We don't have the slightest chance to defeat them." Brick pointed out.

"Who says that we need all 18000? We just need 6 alone to stop them." Buttercup said grinning.

"Can you please explain your plan Buttercup. Why do we only need 6 when out there are Billions of Vikings?" The King asks her confused.

"On this horn they have marked all of their important conquered places. If we can conquer them back then we can force them to go back home. Then you have won." Buttercup explained.

Everybody agreed with the plan.

"Ah here… in my town they have conquered the watch tower… in the town Köln they have conquered a bakery as a food storage… in this town they have conquered the market… your church in the north… a school in the east… and a hospital in the west. If we can conquer them all back we can force them to leave." Buttercup translated the inscriptions inside the horn.

Everyone followed her plan and Buttercup conquered all the areas back in just one night.

"So we have everything back under the Kings power. But how are we going to stop them?" Butch asked pointing out the last few Vikings.

"I know what we have to do. Come on. Everyone take one of these precious masks and follow me." Buttercup told them.

Everyone has got one of those scary masks and they stood in the dining room. The Vikings come back a short time later for their feast.

"Today was a great fight. My ears are ringing." The Viking man said happy about his fighting.

"Here boys. Here is your feast made out of meat and beer. Have a nice meal." The Viking wife told her husband happy.

"Oh we still have to pray to our 6 gods." The Viking chief said.

Everybody prayed but suddenly all of their 6 gods came to life.

"You traitors. You will never be able to give me a good sacrifice." Buttercup shouted from behind one of the masks.

"Oh no. Our warrior God she is alive." The Vikings started to panic.

"Oh yes I am alive. And I will give you a lot of bad luck if you won't leave this country right now. Millions of Vikings have perished here and your troupes will be the next." Buttercup warned them.

And the Vikings believed it as well. They packed up their stuff and ran out like headless chickens. She called the boys to do the same and everything was back under the King's power.

"Wow. Your plan has worked Buttercup. Thanks a million for saving us all." The King said really happy.

"Your welcome, your Highness." Buttercup said bowing in front of her king.

"I know. Let's celebrate here now our wedding. Please stay Buttercup." Princess Bubbles said and looked over to Buttercup.

"What….?" Buttercup asked her shocked and confused.

Butch looked at his brothers and all 3 of them went up on stage. That was their cue.

"This song Butch wrote for his one and only love Buttercup Mart." Brick explained.

**Butch proposal song to Buttercup**

**"I asked you on our first date.**

**On a fallen day in November." Butch started.**

**"I asked what you'd like to eat.**

**On a cold day in December." Brick continued.**

**"And not to long after that.**

**I asked you to be mine." Boomer sang.**

**"Then I asked if you love me.**

**Underneath a star filled sky." Butch sang.**

**"And after that all of that,**

**There's only one thing left to ask…" Brick sang calmly.**

**"Will you marry me?**

**Will you be my bride?**

**Will you marry me?**

**Will you change my life?**

**I'll pray with you.**

**I'll stay with you.**

**I will never leave.**

**And so I ask.**

**With all I have.**

**Will you marry me?" Butch sang perfectly.**

Everybody cheered and Butch looked Buttercup in the eyes. He showed her a green sapphire diamond wedding ring for her to show he was serious.

"Well?" Butch asked her.

"Wow. Ok. Yes Butch. I would be pleased to be your bride." Buttercup said happy.

Butch hugest Buttercup happily and gives her a green diamond ring he has found and decided to keep for his true love.

The whole town cheered as their wedding took place. Blossom was proudly married off to Sir Brick. Bubbles was proudly married off to Sir Boomer. And Buttercup was happily married of to Sir Butch.

**They all lived happily ever after.**


End file.
